Death Match 27: Bill Cipher VS Discord
by Persondynamo222
Summary: It's Gravity Falls VS My Little Pony! The battle of the reality warpers!


(Death Match theme plays)

Tech: Reality. It's the thing every living thing lives in.

Bullet: And these two are masters at warping it!

Tech: Discord, the males Draconequus!

Bullet: And Bill Cipher! The Gravity Falls version of the Illuminati! He's Tech and I'm Bullet!

Tech: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Match!

(Death Match logo)

Bullet: Stanford Pines was working in his lab. When he had a hard time trying to... Do whatever he was doing, he made a deal with the infamous Bill Cipher to help him out. He built a device with the help of Bill Cipher to bring the most powerful Dorito into reality. Surprise, surprise, what Stanford thought was a good thing, Bill Cipher had other plans! When Stanford realized how Bill was going to use this machine, he destroyed it, thus stopping Bill from reaching is physical body at the cost of getting absorbed into that very machine!

Tech: But one kid named Gideon, decided to ignore the warning and summon him!

 **Bio**

 **Name: Bill Cipher**

 **Age: A trillion years old**

 **Height: Varies**

 **Weight: Varies**

 **Species: Dream Demon**

Tech: Bill Cipher can do, pretty much anything he wants to whenever he wants!

 **Abilities**

 **Apporation**

 **Clairvoyance**

 **Cross-Dimensional Awareness**

 **Illusion Manipulation**

 **Intangibility**

 **Intuitive Aptitude**

 **Laser Manipulation**

 **Levitation**

 **Molecular Manipulation**

 **Nightmare Manipulation**

 **Possession**

 **Precognition**

 **Pyrokinesis**

 **Size Shifting**

 **Telekinesis**

 **Telepath**

Bullet: Bill Cipher's powers are extreme!

 **Feats**

 **Killed the Time Baby**

 **-The Time Baby if the equivalent of a God's God!**

 **Can outsmart even the smartest of people**

 **Caused armageddon**

Tech: But may he come into the physical world, he will create, the Weirdmageddon!

 **Wierdmageddon**

 **Bill can wrap the fabrics of reality and chaos however he likes**

 **Bill Cipher can NOT be defeated at this stage!**

 **Bill gains an incredible power boost due to the chaos**

 **His monster "friends" can help him, but in Death Match, they won't because it's a one-on-one.**

 **Also called the Odd** **pocalypse**

Tech: He may be an all powerful dream demon, but even Bill Cipher has flaws!

 **Weaknesses**

 **Can be outsmarted**

 **Tend to underestimate his opponents**

Bullet: Bill Cipher in the most deadly and powerful character in all of fiction! If you get in his way, you will wish to die!

Bill Cipher: Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!

(Death Match logo)

Tech: The Elements of Harmony! The most powerful of gemstones in Equestria, the magical land of ponies!

Bullet: But where's harmony, chaos is bound to be there!

Tech: Enter Discord! The embodiment of chaos itself!

 **Name: Discord**

 **Age: Over a thousand years**

 **Height: Approx. 6 feet but can change his height**

 **Weight: around 143 pounds, but can change it**

 **Species: Draconequus**

Tech: He can warp reality as much as he pleases! That INCLUDES himself!

 **Abilities**

 **Hybrid Physiology**

 **Reality Warping**

 ** **Size-Shifting****

 ** **Shape-Shifting****

 ** **Probability Alteration****

 ** **Telekinesis****

 ** **Hypnosis****

 ** **Telepathy/possible Omniscience****

 ** **Fourth Wall Awareness****

 ** **-Only he and Pinkie Pie know that they are in a cartoon****

 ** **Teleportation****

 **Object Creation**

 **Life Creation**

 **Conjuring**

 **Summoning**

 **Levitation**

 **Flight**

 **-can go supersonic speeds**

 **Replication**

 **Animation**

 **Appendage Generation**

 **Anatomical Liberation**

 **Object Possession**

 **Transmogrification**

 **Matter Ingestion**

 ** **Portal Creation****

 ** **Disease Generation****

 ** ** **Blue Flame Generation******

 ** ** **Color Alteration******

 ** ** **Thought Projection******

 ** ** **Reflective Teleportation******

 ** ** **Enhanced Strength******

 ** ** **-uprooted a tree without trying******

 ** ** **Enhanced Hearing******

 ** ** **Physics Manipulation******

 ** ** **Weather Manipulation******

 ** ** **Water Manipulation******

 ** ** **Animal Manipulation******

 **Labyrinth** ** ** **Manipulation******

 **Fruit Manipulation**

 **Daytime Manipulation**

 **Gravity Manipulation**

 **Paradox Manipulation**

 **Logic Manipulation**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Eagle Claw**

 **-used to cut through dimensions**

 **Prehensile Tail**

 **-Can be used as a third hand**

 **-Can be tufted into a hand**

 **Cartoon Physics**

 **Magic Imbalance Detection**

 **-Can detect imbalances of magic (Ex. magic being taken or transferred to another pony)**

 **Immortality**

 **-implied that he is older than Celestia and Luna**

 **-Has been trapped in stone for a thousand years**

 **Trickster**

 **Old Prime**

 **-He is still in his prime, despite being over a thousand years old**

Bullet: Discord is no pushover!

 **Feats**

 **Has** **fooled even the smartest of ponies**

 **-Has fooled Twilight, Celestia, and Luna on multiple occasions**

 **Can reach hypersonic speeds with ease**

 **As said earlier: he has uprooted a tree without trying**

Tech: He may be the equivalent of a god, but he still has flaws.

 **Weaknesses**

 **Elements of Harmony**

 **-has turned him to stone twice**

 **Vulnerable to** **other entities of immense power**

 **-Discord was not able to escape Tirek's telekinetic grasp, nor stop the villain from draining all of his chaotic magic**

 **Over confident**

 **Has a tendency to underestimate opponents**

 **Can be manipulated**

Bullet: But still, Discord is a force to be reckoned with! And attacking him head-on is doomed to fail!

Discord: Who cares? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I'm Discord, the master of chaos! You think you can boss Discord around? You think I'm just going to turn all this back because you say so? Because if I don't, I'll lose the one friend I ever had? [pause] Oh. Oh. Well played, Fluttershy. Well played.

(Death Match logo)

Tech: Alright! The combatants are set! Time to end this debate once and for all!

Bullet: It's time for a **Death Match**!

(Death Match logo)

 **Location: Gravity Falls**

It was a calm day in Gravity Falls. But then a trans-dimensional rift opened, letting Bill Cipher into the physical world.

Bill Cipher: Ok! Listen up! Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!

 **Location: Ponyville**

Discord was helping Fluttershy care for the animals when he felt the rift open.

Discord: I have to go!

He then flew at hypersonic speeds to Gravity Falls.

 **Location: Gravity Falls**

As soon as Discord got to the town, it was in ruins. He then saw Bill Cipher shooting lasers at a group of people. This made Discord furious. Discord then flew silently behind Bill Cipher, then tapped his arm. Bill turned and saw Discord.

Discord: Look here. You better leave this place or there will be trouble.

Bill Cipher: I don't think you know who I am. Name's Bill! And if you don't bow to me, you will be destroyed!

Discord: And **I** don't think **you** know who you are dealing with. I'm Discord. And I warned you.

Bill Cipher: So did I! Now die!

 **FIGHT!**

Bill Cipher then shot a laser out of his eye, only for Discord to open a dimension portal with his eagle claw. The laser shot into the portal and hit Bill in the back. Bill Cipher got angry and shot another laser at Discord. This time it hit him, sending Discord flying. Once Discord stabilized, he teleported behind Bill Cipher and conjured a rock which hit Bill in the back. (I would say head but... If you watched Gravity Falls, ya know what I mean.)

Bill Cipher: That's it!

Bill Cipher then activated his final stage of wierdmageddon, laughing maniacally. Discord tried to fly away, but Bill Cipher shot him in the back, disintegrating the Draconequus.

 **K.O!**

(The left screen shows Bill Cipher destroying the rest of the town while the right screen shows Discord's ashes falling to the ground with Fluttershy crying over the ashes due to the death of one of her friends.)

Bullet: Brutal.

Tech: At first glance, Discord DID have a better chance. But once Bill Cipher unleashed Wierdmageddon, it was all over.

Bullet: Wierdmageddon gave Bill enough power to kill the Time Baby!

Tech: Calculating the size of the Time Baby, we can say he weighs about 90 trillion tons. In order to destroy something this heavy requires a minimum of 80 million PSI (Pounds per square inch). And the minimum amount of TNT needed would be 40 million pounds of TNT, more than enough to destroy half the universe!

Bullet: It seems like Bill Cipher gave Discord an armageddon sized beating. Discord did have victory in his hands, until it was disintegrated.

Tech: The winner, is Bill Cipher.

(The next time screen is on screen)

Bullet: Next time on Death Math!

Sans: On days like this... kids like you should be burning in hell.

A woman's voice: ISAAC!

(That's right! Isaac from the Binding of Isaac VS Frisk from Undertale!)


End file.
